So Sweet
by Shiki.V
Summary: Romeo went to the park with the skateboard. But on his way he bumped into something, a girl. See what happen. RoWen


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! But first I would like you to know:**

**I'm sorry if the story is boring (I'm not creative)**

**My english sucks (it's like shit) and I am learning english only at school**

**Romeo is 13 and Wendy 12 (ROWEN)**

„speaking"** (thinking) **_[author note;a.n]_

**in the story is no magic**

**it is a one-shot**

**Yeah, I guess that was all. I do not own Fairy Tail. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

So Sweet

„Good Luck on your date Romeo!", Lucy says to her little brother. „I-i-i-it's not a date Lucy-nee!", Romeo stutters while he blushes a little bit. Lucy rolls her eyes. „Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say but you should go now otherwise you'll be late.". The thirteen-year-old boy go out the house. The boy goes the street down, then he turn left to a blue house. He's going to meet a girl, which he met yesterday.

Romeo POV

Yesterday was a shiny day. I made my way to the park with my skateboard. While I was thinking what I should do on the rest holidays, I bumped into something. I fall from my skateboard and landed on my butt. „Ouch", I heard. Then I saw a blue hair girl, in my age, sat on the ground. That girl... was and is the cutest and prettiest girl I ever saw! „A-a-are you alright?", I asked the girl and helped her to get up. „Y-yes. I'm alright. I am sorry for standing on your way", the girl answered and bowed for apologize. „N-n-n-no it's my fault. I haven't seen you and I was thinking about something and I didn't look where I'm driving!", I said hysteric and I feel a bit warm, I guess I'm blushing.

The girl looked up to me and giggled. Great, now I feel like the last idiot in the world. But saw that girl laugh, made me laugh too. „I'm sorry to bump into you. My name is Romeo Conbolt. It's nice to meet you". The bluenette smiled and say: "Hi I'm Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet you too". „Are you new in town? Because I never seen you before." I asked her **(I'm sure that I never seen her before because someone so pretty like her- well, let me tell it so: I definitively had noticed her)**. She nodded „Yes. I'm new in Fiore. I moved here couple days ago. I made my way to a park to make friends because I haven't made friends yet." My first thought was: Your CHANCE! „Letmebeyourfriend", I sputtered out. „Eh, what did you say. I haven't understand you. You speaked too fast.", she said.

Aaand again, I'm feeling like the last idiot in the world. Now say something cool or at least something normal. Think, think, THIINK! „Eeh. I mean I can be your friend. You seem nice and I can show you the town or we can hang out togheter", I said a little bit nervous but somehow normal. Wendy was suprised and put a big smile on her face. „Reaally?! You want to be my friend?!" „Yeah, of course" I said. „Yay! How about tomorrow? Are you free?", she asked. „I haven't got plans for tomorrow or the rest of my holidays so I guess yes, I'm free. What would you like to do?". „How about, you come over to me and we just hang out?", Wendy suggest. „It sounds good.". The bluenette told me, where she lived. Cool it's not far away from my home, it's pretty near I guess. „Oookey, I'll come tomorrow after lunch ?". She nooded „Yes that's great. But I must go home, it's late now. See you tomorrow Romeo-kun!" After she went home, I was totally happy! I have a dat- I mean a hang-out. Then I drive home.

Normal POV.

He goes to the blue house and knocks at the door. While he's waiting he is looking around. The blue house got a big garden, which is in very good condition. There is a barbecue and a table with 5 chairs. There is also a colorfull hammock between the trees. Then finally the door opens, but instead of Wendy there is a big blond boy ,no, a young man around 20 years.

„Huh? What do you want kid?", the blond askes. Romeo was so nervous that he speaks or stutters nervously and quietly: "Does a Wendy Marvell live here?". The young man turn around „Hey Wen', here's someone for you!" Then he turn to Romeo „So you're the brat, which my lil' sis' was so excited to see again. But I warning you. If I were you, I would be carefull because if you do something to my lil' Wen', I'm gonna kill you. Ya understand?". Romeo is so afraid that he just nodd. Then Wendy comes to the door. „Ah Romeo-kun! You are finally here. I guess you just met my brother Laxus." Wendy says. „Oh Laxus-nii. Can you bring my friend and me something to drink?" „Do it yourself", Laxus replaid. „Oh come on!" she begs. „Hmpf. Okey", he say and goes in. „Come Romeo-kun! Let's sit on the hammock!",the girl said while she grabs Romeos hand. Romeos heart pounds crazy and he blushed. „O-okey" .

They sitting on the hammock. „Sooo. Do you like Fiore?" Romeo asks. „Hmm. I don't know yet. But if the people also are as nice as you then I would love this town", she said happily. **(She said she would 'love' this town if everyone is nice as I! OMG! Does she love me?! But we just met yesterday and do I love her? I don't know either! I guess I DO have a crush on her! Uuwahh! Nooo! I'm blushing again! Not cool!)**. When Romeo blush, Wendy realized what she said before. „N-n-no. I mean I would like this town very much"

„Y-yeah! I understand. Uh Wendy? Why do you and your brother don't look similar?" „Oh that's because I look more than our mother and Laxus-nii look more than our father. But both of them passed away couple of years ago and now I live with my brother alone." „Oh I'm so sorry." Wendy shake her head „You don't have to. I'm sad that my parents died but I have my brother. And our grandfather also lived in town. Not to forget I have now a good friend." Romeo blush, again. "What about you Romeo-kun?" „I live with my dad and my sister. My mum died because of a car accident. Every Sunday I visit her grave."

„I'm sorry for your mum" „You don't have to. But change the subject. Talk about such sad theme isn't funny. Uh yeah! We have holidays and after holidays we have to go to school. Do you know yet which school you go?" Wendy nods „Yes. I am going to the Fairy Tail Academy because my grandfather is the principal." „Whaaat?! You are the principal's granddaugther?! But his name is Makarov DREYAR. And your's MARVELL, isn't it?" „Yes, but I took the name from my mother because I like Marvell more than Dreyar. My brother's name is Laxus Dreyar."

„I understand. That's great your going to Fairy Tail Academy! My sister and I also going to the F.T.A. After holidays I can introduce you some people! My sister Lucy, Natsu-nii, Levy, Gajeel, Erza-san, Mira-nee, Gray-nii aaand moore people!" Then Laxus bring drinks and cookies. After that he's gone in the house. „Natsu-nii is my sister her best friend and I think there's something more than friendship but there is also Natsu-nii's childhood friend Lisanna. _[a.n. Yeah, yeah I know, but I think NaLu and NaLi are both good couples. And all hinds from Hiro M. Are stands for NaLu. I'm sorry NaLi fans] _And he likes tabasco, much tabasco. And he's sooooo cool! Natsu-nii's rival is Gray-nii. Everytime they see each other, they fighting. Gray-nii has that weird habit to take off his clothes and he don't notices it, soo be carefully. And he like ice. He's also cool but the complete opposite of Natsu-nii. The only who can interrupt these two fighters is Erza-san _[a.n. If you ask why -san. That is because Romeo is a bit scared of Erza. And that means he respects her] _She is the head girl of the school. She is a beauty and dated Gerard Fernandes from other school. Okey almost every girl there is a beauty.**(But you are the prettiest from all Wendy)** And there is another couple or a almost couple: Gajeel and Levy! Everytime I see them I ask me the same question: Why are they 'almost' together even they so diffrent? You will understand if you see them by yourself. Don't forget Mira-nee. She is so pretty and nice but don't annoying her! NEVER! If she is pissed of she become a demon! I'm not kidding! And her nicknames are 'Matchmaker' or 'The demon'"

Wendy giggled. „It sound a lot of fun" „Yes it is. Ohh I forget Happy! He's Natsu-nii's younger brother and likes fish. Have you any friends in your old town?" „Yes. My best friend Charle. She is a wonderfull friend. She takes care of me like a mother and she is visiting me on the next holidays." „That's cool", Romeo says. Suddenly a bee came to the teenagers. Wendy screams and struggles._[- I don't know if this word is correct]_ She struggles so hard that she and Romeo fell from the hammock.

Romeo POV.

After we fell from the hammock I ask „Wendy are you alright?" I rised my body a bit and open my eyes. Now that was bad, I saw in what a situation I am. I lie over WENDY! I feel that I'm blushing again but now harder than ever. But- wait, does Wendy also blush? We look, while blushing, at each other. Then, OMG that is worse, Laxus came. „Hey Wen'! What happened? I hear you scre-." Yes, he saw us... I am going to DIE! „Lil' brat I warned you! You and my Wen'! In the public! You're so f*cked up!" Laxus comes closer and closer. Oh crap! Oh wonderfull life! Why I have to die like this? „It's not like it looks like", Wendy says, releases from that position and ran to her brother.

She is telling him what's going on. „Hmpf. I trust you. But you should say goodbye to your 'friend' [a.n. Yep. Laxus don't like Romeo] we're going to eat dinner by gramps." He says to Wendy then goes in but before that he gave me a death-look. That was the scariest death-look I've ever seen. Even Erzas' death-look, when I mashed her cake, wasn't that scary. Wendy turns to me. „Wow thaat was funny today", she says. „Yeah!He-he..." **(Not for me! I thought I die T.T)**

„Sooo. I go home. My family is probably worried. Bye Wendy" and I am going to go home. „Wait!" I turn back. Then **BLUSHING! **She kissed, yeah KISSED me on my LIPS. „We should hang out again." she wispered after she broke the kiss and she goes fast into the house. I standing there. Paralized. Then I smiled like crazy and go home. The only thing on my mind is how sweet the kiss tasted.

* * *

**The End**

**How was it? Please comment. I would like to read your opinions! I hope it wasn't that boring. And if it was boring: I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I think I did it well at the beginning or I thinkt the beginning is the best part. And I think Laxus is the perfect bad-ass-brother!**


End file.
